


A moment

by PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Even after all these years, some things stay the same.





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible writing.

Suwon pushed Jaeduck against the wall, kicking the door shut with one foot as he pressed his lips firmly against Jaeduck. Jaeduck hummed in approval, kissing him back with equal fervor. He gripped on to Suwon' sweater, and open his mouth wider, trying to savor every moment.

Outside the small closet they were in, people rushed by to get ready for the next set. Voices could clearly be heard as a few individuals passed dangerously to the small niche the closet was located in. But neither Jaeduck or Suwon paid them any mind. Afterall, this wasn't the first time they made out backstage in hurry. They had done this long enough to know how to sneak away undetected between set changes. 

Despite the years, their makeout sessions always started the same way. On stage, their tender looks, brief smiles and loving back pats gradually escalated to more sensual gestures. Always giving each other a touch that lingered to long or a needy caress disguised as a simple pat or hand shake.

Although Suwon had to admit he was guilty of eagerly playing along, it was Jaeduck who always pushed the limit. Who always tried to make Suwon's control crack.

He would conveniently lick his bottom lip whenever he met Suwon's eyes. Would find any opportunity to ghost his figures on Suwon's back or caress his wrist with a gentle touch. Or just stand close enough for Suwon to hear his breathy sighs and whispers, to hear how needy he whispered Suwon's name. And when he couldn't get close, Jaeduck would move his mouth just enough for Suwon to read his lips.

All these things drove Suwon mad, for Jaeduck just knew how rile him up. Knew how to keeping him yearning, until Suwon's hungry gaze just followed Jaeduck across the stage. And Jaeduck would continue his flirting, knowing well enough that Suwon would just be mentally counting down seconds until he could corner him like this.

So when Suwon felt Jaeduck smile into the next kiss, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance. He bit at Jaeduck's lips, tugging the older man's lower lip roughly with his teeth. 

But Jaeduck didn't mind the roughness, he grabbed Suwon's head, gripping his hair slightly as he tried to pull Suwon closer. Suwon complied and slid a leg between Jaeduck's, closing the gap between them as he stepped closer. He slid a hand under Jaeduck's shirt and ran his fingers up his back slowly, pausing to briefly caress every joint of his spine. 

Jaeduck pulled away slightly. "Mngh Suwon," he pouted, "dont tease."

Suwon smirked, "And what was it that you were doing on stage again?" 

Jaeduck laughed. "Ahhh but you like it~~~~ " he softly sang.

Suwon narrowed his eyes and began kissing along Jaeduck's neck in response, knowing Jaeduck was particulary weak there. 

Jaeduck suddenly tightened his grip on Suwon's hair and his breathing hitched. The wonderful sensation made his legs weak and he slumped a bit, resting his weight on Suwon's leg for support.

"Don't…dont leave a mark," he managed to moan as he felt Suwon's teeth gently graze the side of his neck. 

Suwon paused, half tempted to leave a mark by his collarbone just so Jaeduck would have to zip up his jacket all the way. But he complied to his request, instead placing a soft kiss at the side of his neck.

Suwon pulled away then to observe his work. Too put it simply, Jaeduck looked like sex. His eyes were heavy lidded and watery, cheeks rosy and his lips red and swollen. Jaeduck took a ragged breath and the quivering of his chest made his neck glow, revealing the faint wet trail Suwon's kisses had left behind.

Suwon couldnt help but smile. Jaeduck looked so beautiful, so sweet. 'I love you,' he thought quietly, 'I really do.' And in an act of complete adoration he stroked Jaeduck's cheek tenderly. 

Outside the closet, movement picked up. Voices rang as people rushed by. Suwon's eyes flicked down to his watch and he sighed. 

"Is it time?" Jaeduck asked softly.  
Suwon hummed in response as he began to adjust Jaeduck's clothes. 

Jaeduck seemed to pout, but diligently began to do the same. He ran his fingers gently through Suwon's hair, carefully combing away the mess he had made.

And after Suwon carefully wiped Jaeduck's neck with his sleeve, they both quietly walked out, ready to preform on stage .


End file.
